Another way to lose you
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: It’s funny, how despite our immortality there a a thousand ways to lose you ONESHOT COLLECTION
1. chapter 1

The only thing different about this story is that elves have extravagant balls often.

Sophie realized what was happening about halfway through the third song. Her food had tasted off and now the hot flashes were starting. She knew the symptoms of poisoning, she knew she would be dead by the time that the sun came up, which meant tonight had to count. She strolled across the room to where Fitz was waiting for her, she smiled at him,

"Let's dance!" she exclaimed, Fitz laughed and grabbed her hand as they walked out to the dance floor. He pulled her close to him and for a minute she forgot what was happening to her, then she suddenly got cold as a large cramp entered her stomach. She sharply breathed in but managed to stay up right and smiling,

"You feel warm, are you okay?" Fitz asked her. Sophie nodded. She rested her head on his shoulder. They danced slowly around the room. The songs kept changing and everyone danced at different speeds to meet the pace but Sophie didn't go faster so neither did Fitz.

The night started to come to an end and Sophie felt her mind get slower and more one tracked. She heard familiar female laughter, but couldn't tell if it was Biana or Linh. Heard someone call her by her last name, but couldn't remember who it was that affectionately called her 'Foster'. Couldn't remember Fitz's voice, as he held her up and distantly called her name. She looked at his eyes as everyone crowded around her. She was falling onto her knees. Different voices called her name as she felt herself get laid down on the cool tile floor. It helped the hot flash for a second but then made her cold,

"Foster, wake up,"

"Sophie! Sophie!" They were all just words being shouted at her, just like the fingers being snapped in her face, or the two people stuffing things down her throat, they made her want to throw up, so she turned and did, she vomited for what felt like hours, but it didn't help, she knew what she had been poisoned with, and it entered the bloodstream almost immediately. She felt herself start to pass out as everything slowly went dark.

 **An:Carin: This was pretty short but this will be a collection, In some of them it might even not be Sophie who dies. Someone will die in all of them though, so if you don't like death fics, this is not a story for you. I swear I'm not this angst ridden in real life (most of the time), I typically do things like refer to Allison and Anne ( IggyChewingOnAShoe) as Smol birds. Also this is pretty short. My death scenes typically are. Also sorry that the paragraphs are off, I wrote this on my phone not my computer. Hope you enjoyed,**

 **Bye!**


	2. Biana (Fitz's POV)

**_*WARNING: this fanfiction deals with topics of self harm and suicide from the perspective of a family member._**

 _Time:directly after Nightfall_

"You're a liar," Fitz told himself as he said that Biana just wasn't feeling up to leaving the house yet. It wasn't a lie the first few times, but this time.

Biana had been wearing long sleeves all the time since it happened. They thought nothing of it, Elwin even said all the elixirs she was on might give her chills. Then her sleeve slipped up just a bit while they were talking. A million little lines. Looking back there was probably around sixteen, but in the moment all he knew was there was cuts all up his little sister arm. Put there by herself. The little sister he had sworn he would protect. He looked her in the eyes and all he saw was something empty.

Fitz had seen Biana's eyes dark, dark in the way that she was angry, dark in the way she was sad, but never ever dark in the way that they were so empty and broken that she had felt the need to feel physical pain just to get away from it for a second.

His mind went blank. He grabbed her arm as high up as he could,

"Mom! Dad!" he yelled out . Biana fought against him but he just grabbed her arm tighter.

He didn't know what else happened. He couldn't remember what happened next.

He didn't want too.

What did remember was a few days later. He walked into Biana's room and found her staring out the window in her room with her knees up to her chest and her nails digging into her ankle. At least she couldn't hurt herself like that, at least not now that their parents were making her keep them extremely short. He still grabbed her hand when he sat down next to her.

She was wearing a t shirt now.

"I feel like my room has been baby proofed," she told him, "they took away anything I could hurt myself with, even my panic switch,"

They sat in a tense silence.

"They act like the cure for whatever's wrong with me is to lock me in a cage, and I don't know how to tell them they're wrong because I don't even know if they are I don't even know what's going on. I'm just scared and empty all the time,"

"Biana, I don't understand, and I want to but…," he told her,

"Never mind, it doesn't matter,"

"Biana,"

They sat there for another minute,

"What's the worst you've ever felt?" she asked him, he thought about it for a second.

"When dad's mind broke,"

"Like that but you have no idea why,"

"Is Biana okay?" Sophie asked him one day at lunch after everyone else had already left,

"Kind of ," Fitz responded, he thought about what to say next, maybe telling Sophie the truth wasn't a bad idea, maybe it wasn't a good one either, "her elixirs are just making her feel a little funny."

"You're even lying to your cognate good job Fitz,"

Sophie nodded,

"Would it be good or bad if I came over after school?"

"Good,"

Fitz walked into Biana's room,

"Sophie's here," he told her. No response, he scanned the room. "Biana?" he asked walking over to the bed. Her eyes were open and glassed over. Unblinking and unmoving. Her chest was still. She was entirely still. Fitz felt his eyes brim with tears. He couldn't see, everything hurt, everything hurt so much. So so much. Everything was dark.

"Mom!" He yelled out through the sobbing. He grabbed on to Biana,

"Biana please," he cried, "please, please, please," nothing, she didn't make a sound, she didn't move. "Biana please, you have to come back," he didn't hear anyone coming,

"Mom you have to call Elwin, she isn't breathing," he yelled assuming she hadn't heard him the first time, then there was pounding footsteps and everything was a blur, Elwin was there,

"She overdosed on of nightmare elixirs,"

"All of her's were locked up,"

"But mine weren't," he realised.

"It's not your fault," Sophie quickly transmitted to him. He nodded. It didn't stop everything from hurting though, because his sister was gone, never coming back gone. Not mind break gone. Not there was no body found gone. Not even can't remember anything gone. Just gone. Her heart wasn't beating, she had no brain activity, she was dead. Gone. Because he had left his nightmare elixirs alone.

Fitz stared at the ceiling in his room feeling incredibly small and unimportant in the universe.

"You're not a hero like you think you are, you couldn't even save your little sister,"

He sat up as Sophie came in to the room.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

Silence.

More silence.

It felt like hours were passing by. Sophie finally laced her hands with his.

"Are you okay?" He shook his head.

"I guess before now it always felt like there would be some magic save, that there always would be,"

"I know the feeling," She looked at him, "I think it gets better at some point,"

Fitz nodded,

"I guess it kinda has to,"

They were quiet again,

" Were there any signs that she was going to…" Sophie asked. Fitz nodded,

"A lot, I guess we just thought, sure she would get better, she was sad, but traumatic stuff does that to people sometimes, and then she was just…"

"Gone," Sophie finished, " I knew she would be different but I didn't realize… I guess I know trauma, but I don't really remember most of it."

Fitz looked at her,

"I'm a bad person aren't I?" he asked,

"Why would you think that?" she responded. He sighed and looked at the carpet, memorizing all the lines in it. He felt a weight on his shoulder that he assumed was Sophie leaning against him. She whispered

"I promise you're not,"

 **AN: Carin: Hi, I'm sorry,** **Review response,** **IggyChewingOnAShoe: I'm sorry…** **Allison the wise: No. (This is Alison's account by the way so she knows I'm joking… sorta)** **Little Strawberry fruit: Thank you! Also I understand what you mean about Sophie, these are a little bit frustrating to write.** **Lovekotlc: Thank you: And it was supposed to be that her food was actually poisoned by someone at the ball, and I agree that she should have kissed Fitz, but I'm trying not to let romance take over too much in these. Also I probably will not have a thousand, maybe more like 12** **Strawberryair: *also cries***


End file.
